Faith in you
by utenaxkano
Summary: what happens when all faith starts to give out...does love come and return it...or does it die away


Faith in you

**Don't be saddened by what you see**

**By all the lies and treachery**

**Life is cruel but don't worry**

**In you heart lies the key**

**To unwind all the secrets**

**Of this life we see**

(name) was walking down the street from the super market. Her (h/c) was tied back with a (f/c) ribbon. The night was a silent night and (name) was sadden by the smoke that was rising in the forest near by. She turned the corner and walked towards Germany's house. After a couple minutes of walking, (name) was on Germany's door step and she knocked. There were crashing noises along with Germany curses from the other side of the door and (name) softly giggled. Germany opened the door with his blonde hair mess, no shirt and pajama pants on. "(name), what are you doing here?" he ask with a sleepy tone. "i…uh wanted to visit you and I don't want to go home at all," (name) stammered as a faint blush on her cheeks. "well then, come on in. excuse my appearance," he stepped to the side as he rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his cheeks. (name) walked into Germany's house and noticed it was really clean. "you must have a really good house keeper, everything is so beautiful," she said as she looked around at the house. Germany looked outside before shutting the door behind her and locks the door. "so what do you want to do?" Germany asked as he walked over to (name).

**When you feel you've lost it all**

**When you don't know who's your friend or foe**

**You wonder why you're so alone **

****(name) smiled weakly as she put the basket down on a small table. "why don't you go back to sleep, Ludwig. I'm sorry if I woke you up," she said as she weakly smiles. Germany shrugs and goes back up stairs to get a shirt. (name) sat down on the couch and leaned her head back as she softly sighs. All of a sudden, (name) heard sirens race across town and she got up to look out the window. Germany raced down the stairs and over to (name) and pulled her away from the window. (name) looked at germany before looing back at the window. "what's wrong Ludwig/" she asked as she looked up at germany. Germany kept looking at the window before pushing himself and (name) to the floor as the window shattered all of a sudden (name) had a shock look on her face as she covered her face. "(name), are you okay? You've not hurt. Are you?" germany said as he slowly sat up to brush the glass off his back. "I-I'm fine. Thank you for protecting me," I stammered as she puts her hand down on some of the broken glass, cutting her skin. Germany noticed this and easily picked her up and walked into the study in the back.

**Don't be sad by what you see**

**It's true life has it miseries**

**But one thing's always worked for me**

**Worry ends when faith begins**

"L-ludwig, what are you doing?!" (name) said as she squrimmed in his arms. She had a faint blush on her cheeks and germany laughed. "Don't worry. I'm just taking you somewhere safer than the living room. Have a little faith on me," germany said as she stopped squrimming. (name) leaned her head against his shoulder and mubbled something. Germany set (name) down on a chair before he went to get the first aid kit. She looked at the ground and blushed. "here let me see your hands, " germany said as he sat on the floor in front of (name). she held out her bleeding hands to Ludwig and faintly sighs. "Why does this remind me from when we were little?" she said as she had a weak smile on her face. Germany laughed as he started to clean the wound on her hands. "Well, because you were the one always needing to be resuced from my brother," germany said as she sighed. She pouted a little as germany laughed at her. "Oh, be quiet Ludwig. Remember the time that I saved you," (name) smiled as germany blushed before he sticked out his tounge at you," remind me why that I talk to you again?" he said as he finished tending to my wounds.

**Don't be saddened by what you see**

**I know life can be crazy**

**A showcase of hypocrisy**

**In the form of piety**

**It's just one big mystery**

Germany was sitting next to (name) on the couch as she lightly leans against his shoulders. "Ludwig, I have to leave soon. Knowing this war is going to get worse and I have to protect my little brother," she said as looked at her hands. Germany looked at her with surprise before he suddenly pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. "No, don't leave! I'll protect you no matter what! Please don't leave me! "germany said as he lood at him surprise as she tried to find something to say. All of a sudden there was another crash and she wrapped her arms around germany's neck and hid. Her face in his neck. Germany blushed a little before trying to calm her down with a lullaby. 'still a scary cat, aren't you?' germany thought as he kept singing softly. After a couple minutes, (name) was asleep against germany's chest. Germany looked at her and softly smiled before he picked her up and carried her to his room. "I think you should know, I love you," he kissed her forehead as he laied her down. He got dressed and left the house and heads down the street. He was humming softly until he saw what happen. One of the bombs landed on her house and brother was home alone. Germany ran towards the ruins praying eith all his life. "god please let him ne alive," germany said.

**I found my peace deep within**

**Calling inside**

**Follow what you feel is right**

Germany was standing at the rubble before he started flipping boards over looking for (name)'s little brother. A child's voice was calling her name. germany ran over to the area were the child's voice was coming form. "Arthur, are you okay?!" germany said as he tried to push the beam off of him. Germany was cursing to himself as the beam didn't move. Ludwig, I need you to take care of my sister," aruther said as he tried to move. Germany notice that there wwas a piece of wood stabbing through his stomach. Germany sat down and talked with Arthur until he died from his wounds. Germany took arthur's necklace from his neck and started to head to back to the house. "god, (name) is going to cry her heart out when I tell her about this," germant said as he noticed her by the window with a blanket around her shoulders. Germany takes a deep breath and opened the door. "(name), I need to talk to you. It's important," germany said as he shut the door behind him. (name) walked out of the living room and walked over to germany and he placed arthur's necklace in her hands. She looked at it then started at germany with tears in her eyes. Germany wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "its okay and I'm sorry. I couldn't get to him in time," germanysaid as he held her while she was crying.

**So trust your heart go ahead**

**Don't lose sight**

**Follow that voice deep inside**

After a while, (name) stopped crying and she fell asleep. Germany picked her up again and carried her to the spareroom. He laied her down then laied down next to her. He lightly grabbed her hand before falling asleep. (name) curled up to germany as she held arthur's necklace in hand. Germany put an arm around her and tucked her head under his chin.

A couple hours later, (name) woke up and noticed germany was laying next to her. She blushe a scarlet as she looked up at him. His hair was a mess again and it covered hos eyes. She tried to sit up but his arm was around her waist. "germany wake up…I need to get up," she said as she tired to move his arm from her waist. Germany mubbled before he hugged her to his chest tightly. "G-Germany!" she said as she struggled.

**When you feel you've lost it all**

**When you don't know who's your friend or foe**

**You wonder what you're so alone**

**Worry ends when faith begins.**

(name) sighed as she rested against his chest. She noticed a book on the bedside and she picked it up. "I wonder what this is?" she saud as she opended the book. She started reading as she softly hums.

_Entry #23_

_ Today I got to spend the day with (name) and Arthur. It's reminded me of when she and I was younger. She grown so beautiful over the years. He long (h/c) and those (e/c) eyes of hers. Sometimes, I wish I could tell her how I feel, I wish I could tell her 'ich liebe dich!' _

(name) looked at the book then at germany as she had tears strolls down her face. She lightly sighs before she leaned down and kissed his lips. "I love you too," she softly whispered as she watched him sleep. A loud noise came from outside and I lgithly bites my lips. 'will this war ever end?' I thought as I slowly fell asleep against his chest. She didn't notice that germany was woke up and was watching her with a blush on his cheeks. 'how will I face her now?' he thought as she mubbled.

**If you're weak it's not a crime**

**Don't you know it's blessing in disquise**

**To know who's honest and who spread lies.**

Germany got up and heads down stairs to get some water. He heard the explosions outside and he mubbled as he took a long drink of water. He heard sirens ring through the town and he race up stairs. "(name)! wake up!" he yelled as he shaked her a little. She opened her eyes and sat uup. 'what's wrong, Ludwig?" she said sleepy and stood up. Germany grabbed her wrist and ran towards the bomb shlter below. 9name) looked at germany as he pushed 9name) against the wall and stood infront of her. His face was panicked and had a blush on them. "Ludwig, calm down please. You need to have faith," she smiles softly as she lightly touched hhis cheeks. Germany blushed as he felt her hand. He took a deep breath and stammered over his words, "I-ICh Liebe D-Dich!" (name) blushed alittle as she looked at germany/ germany took off his necklace and put it around her neck. "be mine?" he asked as he looked at her. She took a deep breath before she nodded. The war endeda few months later, and they moved to the country. She have yet to take off his necklace along a ring he made for her.

**Don't be sad by what you see**

**It's true life has it's miseries**

**But one thing's always worked for me**

**Worry ends when faith begins.**

The End Ω


End file.
